Winchester, Castiel, and Yaoi
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: Dean is in the motel room alone, so he decides to indulge a guilty pleasure. Enter the angel and the brother. Warning contains Slash and randomness.


Winchesters, Castiel, and Yaoi

**A/N:** Sorry to everyone for taking so long to post ANYTHING. Spring term was a bit more hectic than I was expecting. I am currently working on the next edition to my Wincest series and the second chapter of my Henry/Will story. Until then I hope you guys enjoy this little story. It is inspired by something Sam says in S7 Ep12 "Time After Time". _"Ya gonna look at more anime, or are you strictly into dick now?"_ Anyway, a little fluffy plot bunny bit me, so I must write this. BTW, this is set after Cas goes a little crazy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys (sadly), and none of the "anime" are real or based off any that do exist. If you do want to sue me, you won't get much as I am just a poor college student.

* * *

The Winchester brothers were staying in yet another dingy motel, and doing even more research on Dick Roman. Sam had decided to go to the library, just to get out of the hotel room and away from Dean for a little while. Dean, taking advantage of the alone time, decided to indulge in a secret obsession.

It had been a while since the oldest Winchester had been alone, with the computer. He planned to make the most of Sammy running off. Getting on the internet Dean went straight to his favorite site Sexy Boy . Within minutes, Dean was watching some rather hardcore yaoi. The Winchester couldn't help but chuckle as the blue-haired uke insisted that he was not gay and that it wasn't right. After a few moments of protest the blue-haired male gives in and the golden-eyed seme continues the sexual activities.

Dean became so wrapped up in watching his anime that he didn't hear the faint sound of flapping wings. Castiel had grown tired of talking with (aka stalking) Meg, and decided that he should visit the Winchesters. The angel was not expecting to be ignored. Looking around the shabby hotel room, Cas noticed that Dean was the only one present and that he seemed too engrossed with whatever was making those noises on the computer. Not wanting to interrupt, but very curious, the angel crept closer, to peek over the hunter's shoulder. The trench coat wearing angel was more that a little surprised at what he saw.

On the screen beautifully drawn anime characters, who were clearly men, were making love. No, they were not having wild sex; they were very gently and sweetly making love. That, more than anything was what surprised Cas; he thought that is Dean were going to watch people having sex, then it would be the wild and crazy kind of sex.

Deciding to make his presence known, Castiel stated that the smaller man looked a bit like Gabriel's original vessel.

"Really?" Dean said, never taking his eyes off the screen. "I bet he was a dick back then."

Agreeing that, yes, Gabe had been a bit of a prick, Cas asked, "May I watch?" "Fine, just don't interrupt the good parts. Shhh, this is a good part!"

With that said, both men continued to watch, occasionally commenting on the way a character looked, Dean explaining the roles of seme and uke, and Cas stating that "this is much more fun than listening to Meg rant about Crowley."

Soon the two were so entranced in the world of Boy Love that they didn't hear Sam come in. The younger Winchester had finished his research at the library and had gotten some food for himself and Dean; he had not expected to enter the hotel room and

see Cas and his older brother huddled around the laptop. Judging from the foreign language coming from the speakers, Sammy assumed that the two men were watching anime. The fact that Dean hadn't asked about pie yet, caused the younger man to worry.

"Hey, you two," Sam said. "I have food."

"Shhh," Both hunter and angel replied. Now Sam was curious. Anime couldn't possibly be better than food.

"What are you two watching?"

The reply was once again simultaneous: "Yaoi."

Even more confused, Sammy walked over and peered over Dean's shoulder, opposite Cas. The younger hunter was met with the sight of two anime males kissing. Before he could freak out, Cas asked, "Are you sure the blonde is the uke? I think in is the other one."

Dean snorted, "Why do you think it is the other one?"

"The eyes."

Sam and Dean asked in unison, "The eyes?"

"Yes," Cas nodded and explained as the credits played. "The ukes always have wider, rounder eyes. Haven't you noticed?"

Thinking about it, Dean nodded as well and looked back at the screen. "Well that one was kinda lame. Your turn to pick, angel boy." Turning to Sam, he asked, "Did you get pie?"

Sam just went over and retrieved the food, the returned to his spot by Dean. As the food was passed around, the song for the new episode started to play. Several minutes into the anime Dean said, "This isn't yaoi, its shonen-ai. Pick something else."

"No!" Came the reply from both angel and brother.

"It's a series, De." Sammy said, using his puppy dog eyes for added affect. "Lets watch it…..please?"

Sighing, Dean agreed, and the three men watch on as the plot led the main character through many trails. After several hours and four pieces of pie, they reached the final episode, which much to everyone's delight had the two main characters in bed together.

"See, Dean," Sam crowed. "There was some action. And the plot was interesting, but…."

Cas and Dean looked at the youngest, "What?"

"Well, it's just that…" Sam hesitated, then looking at the two expectant faces continued, "Kaoru and Mori reminded me of you two….."

Looking from Sam to each other, the angel and oldest Winchester contemplated it. After a few moments, Cas nodded in agreement, then looked at Dean.

"Okay, I can see it…but….I mean….I think it is time for bed."

Shutting down the computer and starting to clean up, Dean ignored his brother and Castiel, thinking about what Sam had said.

After Cas had left, promising to come back soon to watch more yaoi, the brothers started to get ready for bed.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of anime." Sam commented as he climbed into bed.

Dean grinned, "It isn't something I just tell everyone about. Call it a guilty pleasure. Besides it is a lot better than looking up stuff about Dick."

Rolling his eyes, the younger brother turned out the light. Dean may have been right, but there was no way Sam was going to admit it.

The End?

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is, I hope its good. The last few months the only thing I have written is essays, so this is my jump back into the world of fiction. I really have no idea what I was thinking, and I am pretty sure this is the result of to much anime (some of it yaoi) and watching funny SPN clips on youtube. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I promise to have the next part of my Wincest story up soon. Oh, and one more thing, who thinks this should lead to something between Dean and Cas?


End file.
